


I apologize

by Hillena



Series: creative juices [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena





	I apologize

_Greg, how could you? SH_

_And of all the people you could’ve picked, you choose Myra, really? SH_

_Sheryl, I'd like to be able to say I can explain. I really can't. G_

_I love you, Greg. I really do. SH_

_And you know I love you, I'd put it down to a lapse of judgement, but I'm really not sure. I've cocked it up, haven't I? G_

_Yes. Yes you have. SH_

_I shouldn't have expected anything else. Look, I'm sorry, alright? She just... I don't even know. I'm sorry. G_

 

_She's locked up in the shower, mate. And I think I saw her bring a syringe, I'm not sure. JW_

_You're kidding?! Shit. I'll be right over, not that I think it's going to do any good. Shoulder the door? G_

_Tried that, got some ice on it. JW_

_Not going to stop me from trying. I'm assuming you know what this is about? G_

_She... ranted about it.  JW_

_I'm sure she did. This is crazy though. Normal couples just talk about these things, not lock themselves in the bathroom with god-knows-what. G_  

 

_Idiot. SH_

_Thanks for that. I know I am. Sheryl, come out of the bathroom, please. John's worried. I'm on my way over. G_

_And why would I listen to Lies-y McLies-a-lot? SH_

_Sheryl. Can we do this like adults, for once? Do you think that's possible? G_

_Maybe, but you'll have to hurry. SH_

_You're not using, are you? It's not worth using over. G_

 

Greg got out of the car that had brought him there, telling Donovan sternly to wait. The door to 221B stood open, on the latch, just like always. He pushed it open and ran up the stairs, ignoring John as he moved down the corridor to the bathroom. He knocked on it, pressing his forehead to the wood, "Sheryl?"

She stood up shakily, the empty syringe in her hand, lifting her forehead to rest against the door, "Hey, love," Her tone was soft but her heart in  _deep violence_ , "Here  _to apologize_ , hm?" She let go of the syringe, sliding down the door, her fists balled in  _rage_ , unwanted tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Here to try and claw my way back up from the grave I've managed to dig myself, yeah." Greg sighed, hearing Sheryl slide down the door the other side. He crouched down by the door and placed a hand flat where he knew her back would be, "You know I wouldn't do this to you, Sher, if I didn't have damn good reason.  _Please_ , come out or let me in. We need to talk about this."

"There's  _n-nothing_  to t-talk about," She scoffed and stuttered, "I-I saw it, so what more d-do we  _n-need_  to talk about?"

"Besides the fact that you've just  _locked_  yourself in a bathroom with a syringe of god-knows-what, and I can  _hear_  you crying?" Greg sighed again, his voice a little shaky as his fingers curled, his fist resting against the door. He'd been an idiot, but he couldn't stop himself. "We need to talk about us. About her.  _Please, Sher_."

She unlocked the door and backed away, pressing herself against the hard, cold tiles, "It's open," Her voice cracking, breathing heavily as she wiped tear off her face.

He heard the bolt shift and stood up, steeling himself before pressing the door open carefully. The sight of Sheryl on the tiles made his heart break. He hadn't wanted to do this to her. Myra had assured him... Greg let out a shaky breath, closing the door behind him and kneeling down in front of her, "Love, I am so sorry..."

"Don't," She pointed firmly, "Call me that."

"Fine." He held his hands up in surrender, "What do you want me to say? She  _made_  me? I'm an idiot? _I love you, Sheryl_ , and I'm  _sorry_. I fucked up."

"That was more than obvious," She said, nothing registered to her brain except the three words ' _She made me'_ , "Why'd she make you do it, hm?"

Greg sighed, sitting back and crossing his legs, shaking his head. He knew why. She made him because it was obvious. Bloody Holmes family. After a moment, he spoke again, "Myra... Myra made me because it was obvious I had a thing for her. Without that, I wouldn't have done anything. I had you, that was more than enough. But I'm a sucker for punishment, obviously, and I went after what I knew I couldn't have..."

She held out her hand, tears building up, ready to slap him, but she couldn't. She loved this man too much to do so. She let out a shaky breath and stood up, stalking out of the shower and picking up her coat, wrapping it around her tightly, sprinting down the stairs.

"For fuck's sake." Greg got up from the floor and followed after her, not willing to let this go so lightly. He caught up with Sheryl on the pavement outside of the flat, catching her elbow and turning her to face him, "We can't just run away from this. That won't help anything. Believe me, if I could run away from the situation I've put myself in and it would go away, I'd be doing it right now. I don't want to  _lose_  you! Christ, I've been a moron, I still am a moron. But I  _love_  you."

She looked away, "It's just that," She slurred, "I— I can't. I can't accept the fact that— I don't know. I don't how to deal with this," She shook her head, "This never happens, if I hadn't let my emotions show, this would've never have happened, never," Her legs going to jell-o, shaking for heat, gripping her lapels for dear life.

Sod this. Greg pulled her into his chest, not caring for her protests as he tried to warm her up and console her all at once, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it happen, I should've known that I'm not the type to carry on behind the woman I love's back. But we can get through this, you and me. We've been through so much worse already—“ Greg's attention was drawn when he looked over Sheryl's shoulder, softly shaking his head. Now was not the time for the sleek black Audi to be pulling up on the curb, the car that had been picking him up for the past month and a half. Myra arriving was really not a good idea. "We should go inside. You'll catch your death."

She couldn't answer from the chattering her teeth were making, she wrapped her arms around him, desperate for heat. She knew a black Audi would come up. It always did. But she couldn't handle Myra right now. She really couldn't. She couldn't accept the fact that the person who raised her slept with the man she loved. The man who saved her from dying. The man who obviously grieved for her after her 'death'. The man she doesn't want to lose to her sister.

As the car door opened, Greg panicked. He moved and shoved open the door to 221B again and ushered Sheryl inside. If he was ever going to clear this up, he had to do it properly. He stood on the doorstep and raised Sheryl's face to look at him, knowing she could see Myra exiting the car behind him, "Please, go back up to John. He's as worried as I am. I love you, and I'm going to sort this out." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be ten minutes. I promise."

 


End file.
